


Body Language

by measure_for_measure



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measure_for_measure/pseuds/measure_for_measure
Summary: "Now what do you have in mind?" Roger caressed your cheek with his thumb, running it across your bottom lip.Filled with a heat that even the sun couldn't give, you darted your tongue out to touch the tip of his thumb. "Anything," Your voice was husky.





	Body Language

Eyes closed, you lay stretched out on a patch of rocky sand next to the Deer River. There was a light sheen of sweat on your skin from the dry mountain heat. You breathed in the crisp, sweetly scented air as the sun beat down upon you. 

You didn't open your eyes when you heard someone scrambling down the bank, but you frowned. You had chosen what you thought was the most secluded spot along this stretch of river, but evidently you had been mistaken. When you heard footsteps on the rocks behind you, you sat up and shielded your eyes from the sun, trying to see who it was. 

Your heart jumped when you recognized who was standing there, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. 

"Hi." Sitting there in your bikini you suddenly felt awkward. 

"Hey," he took off his tinted sunglasses, tucking them into the breast pocket of his unbuttoned shirt. "Care if I join you?" 

You shook your head, pulse racing. "Not at all, please do." 

Grinning, he sat down in the sand next to you. "And what would your name be, love?" 

You bit your lip, and told him. "And I already know who you are," you laughed, making eye contact for just a moment. 

"Do you," he leaned towards you, winking playfully. 

"Yeah," a blush rose on your cheeks. "You know something Roger, I thought nobody else knew about this spot."

He shrugged, "Well now there's two of us." He looked at you for a second. "You've got sand all over your back, darling." 

"Oh," your breath caught in your chest, "I mean I was lying down in it." 

"Mm," he reached over slowly, gauging your reaction, and brushed it off. "There." 

His touch had felt electric on your skin. "Thanks," you murmured. 

"My pleasure." His grin was lopsided. 

Your breath caught again, and you found yourself leaning in towards him, "So…"

"So," he echoed, placing a hand on top of yours. 

"Do you think anyone else will discover it?" You whispered, not really asking the question, your face dangerously close to his. 

"Now what do you have in mind?" He caressed your cheek with his thumb, running it across your bottom lip. 

Filled with a heat that even the sun couldn't give, you darted your tongue out to touch the tip of his thumb. "Anything." Your voice was husky.

His eyes darkened, a shudder running through him. "Well in that case," he took your face in his hands and pulled you in for a scathing kiss. 

Thoughts of what you wanted him to do to you flashed through your mind, and you pressed yourself against him. 

Breaking the kiss for air only to dive back in again, his hands trailed down along your body to your waist. 

Running your fingers through his hair, you gasped into the kiss when he gently pushed you back down into the sand. 

"How'd you like it, love?" He whispered in your ear, straddling you. 

You moaned, arching your hips up against him. "Fast," you bit your lip, "no foreplay, just fuck me." Your breath was ragged. 

"Damn," he groaned, kissing you again, his tongue slipping into your mouth. 

You ran your hands up his chest and helped him pull off his shirt. 

He pulled back, looking down at your body. "Bloody gorgeous," he caught your eye and reached down to untie your bikini top. 

You arched your back, letting him slide it off and toss it aside. "I thought I said no foreplay," you raised an eyebrow, cupping your breasts and watching his focus slip from what you were saying. "Earth to Roger," you sat up a little and pulled him into a kiss. "Didn't I tell you to fuck me?"

"Yes," he moaned, slowly sliding down your body to pull of your swimsuit bottom. Trailing kisses back up your thigh, he pushed your legs apart. "Don't move," he commanded as he pulled down his pants and boxers. He was already hard, and he smirked when he caught you staring at his cock. 

"I'm waiting," you breathed, spreading your legs wider. 

"Hah," he laughed, and then he slid himself into you. 

"Fuck!" You threw your head back, wrapping your arms around him. 

He grunted, slowly starting to thrust into you. With every thrust he left an aching hickey on your neck, sometimes nipping at your skin, his hot breath soothing the bruise. 

Moaning, your fingers left their own bruises on his back.

Sucking in a breath with a hiss, he started to move faster. Lowering his head to your chest, he nipped and kissed your breasts, squeezing and fondling them with one hand. "You've got great tits," he grinned when he saw your expression. 

"Thanks," you groaned. "Now start actually doing me," you dared, this time leaving a hickey on his neck.

He moaned, and started to thrust harder--faster. 

"Yes," you moaned, sliding your hands up his back and tangling your fingers tightly in his hair. 

"Shit," he squeezed his eyes shut, then kissed you--a savage, deep, burning kiss that left you panting for air. 

Time passed in a haze of sweat and the heat of bare skin.

"God, I think I'm gonna come," you moaned into his neck, your hips arching up to meet his thrusts.

He grunted, "N' what're you," he panted, "gonna say, babe?" 

Letting out a shaky breath, you gasped when you felt his hand roughly squeezing your breast. "I'm gonna say your name," you whispered.

"Mm, that's right, love." Moaning, his thrusts got harder and less controlled, his rhythm broken. "Not 'till I say." He met your eyes.

Your mouth had fallen open, your body consumed in the tight heat that was building inside you.

Now he was panting, his blonde hair drenched in sweat. "Fuck," he froze for a moment, then started moving faster. His eyes started to roll back in his head, a moan was ripped out of him with every thrust. "Damnit, now!" 

That was all you needed, and clinging frantically to him, you felt the heat inside of you start to explode. "Roger," you moaned next to his ear, pressing your chest against his, "Roger, oh fuck--" hips frozen, back arching, your body was consumed in a wave of pleasure. Sinking back into the sand, panting, you looked up at him. 

Biting his lip so hard that he almost drew blood, his thrusts were erratic, his head thrown back. 

"Come for me Rog," this time it was you who commanded, caressing your own breasts. 

He looked down at you, mouth hanging open. Moaning, he thrust into you once more, growling your name. "Fuck, I'm gonna come," he sank deep inside of you, feeling you clench around him, sending him over the edge. He cried out as he came hard, his fists clenched in the sand. "Damn, love…" Breathing heavily, he finally pulled out and sank down beside you. 

You only smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as he wrapped his arms around you, the two of you cradled beneath the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! This is a characterization of Roger Taylor in the past--I am not connecting that character to the Real Roger Taylor & his family today.


End file.
